Who You Love
by Mayeri
Summary: Given a push by his friends, Natsu Dragneel ends up at a mixed brothel where he is paired up with an arrogant bastard. Too bad he falls for him, buys him, and gets him pregnant so they can live happily together in his penthouse… wait, what? NatsuxGray. Mpreg (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Summary:** Given a push by his friends, Natsu Dragneel ends up at a mixed brothel where he is paired up with an arrogant bastard. Too bad he falls for him, buys him, and gets him pregnant so they can live happily together in his penthouse… wait, what? NatsuxGray. Mpreg (sort of).

.

**A/N:** Ha-ha, I started another story! You see I had this really weird dream and then I couldn't stop typing… so here! WARNING: this story is _different_ and you can possibly be disturbed if you're not used to the subject (not talking about the brothel stuff though; it will be explained later on).

Lyrics are from Who You Love by John Mayer (feat. Katy Perry).

Enjoy.

.

.

_You can't make yourself stop dreaming who you're dreaming of_

_If it's who you love, then it's who you love…_

.

Chapter 1

_Chapped__._

"Happy birthday, Natsu!"

Natsu looked up from his wooden desk, a smile gracing his lips. Lucy barged into his office holding what seemed to be an endless supply of colorful balloons. He put the reports he was reading down and scratched his reddening cheeks. Those papers weren't that interesting anyway.

"Ha-ha, thanks Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy Heartfilia was a secretary. She had bright, blonde shoulder-length hair that matched her sunny smile. Lucy's eyes were a chestnut brown, and she had large breasts and a curvaceous body. She never failed to notice the little things, nor had she failed to make Natsu happy. When Natsu was finally allowed to work his way up in the Fairy Tail Corporation, Lucy was the first one to congratulate him.

Fairy Tail Corporation was one of the most recognizable corporations in the world. They ran a chain of hotels and restaurants that gave their customers a feeling of living in a fantasy. Though the corporation had its rough start, it quickly became a famous place that brought happiness to customers of all ages. Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel, was the owner of FTC. It was just a year ago he decided it was time for Natsu to join the workforce. Unfortunately, Natsu never saw his father—for he was always on the run, travelling to the branches overseas. All he ever received were random postcards from the different countries his father travelled to. But, Igneel would definitely come back one of these days, and Natsu would be ready for him, showing his father his great accomplishments in the corporation.

Working at Fairy Tail was hard. Natsu believed he would start out on top, considering he was the owner's son. But, that was not the case. He first started out as an errand boy, slowly making it to a tiny cubicle and then to his current managerial position—a small office. The tasks were hard, but the experience was priceless. By working so closely with the other employees, Natsu made strong bonds. Really, this corporation was like a family to him. Natsu wasn't the brightest, but his dedication and strong attitude were far greater than anyone else's. And these assets really shone when he was around his loved family.

Lucy pranced over to Natsu's desk, letting the balloons soar to the ceiling. For some reason, the ceilings in this building were high. She slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small, decorated box. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Natsu made note of it. It was best to run for the high hills when such a glint graced Lucy Heartfilia.

"Here's your gift!" Lucy grinned and Natsu took the box with caution.

He shook it, glancing up at the girl. Natsu loved Lucy like a sister, but her presents had always been… unnecessary. _The last time she got me something, I ended up running away from some ugly hooker for four hours straight. I'm kind of scared of what it'll be this time._

"Err… thanks, Luce. You shouldn't have. _Really_," the pink-haired boy said. He hoped one day this woman would see that he didn't need presents. As long as he was with his family and friends—well, that was like a gift to him already.

"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" a voice boomed and a chill glided down Natsu's spine, hurrying to get away even if he couldn't.

Natsu looked up at the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Erza's serious face. Erza Scarlet was the chief executive officer of this branch. She ran the corporation with an iron fist and severely punished those who stepped out of line. Nevertheless, she had a heart full of gold. She has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Apparently there was a rumor going around that one of her eyes was artificial—and if you stared into it for too long, you would turn to stone. Just like Lucy, she had an amazing figure and huge breasts. Erza smiled warmly at the balloons and joined Lucy by the desk.

"Have you given him our present?" she asked, the mischievous glint prominent in her eyes. _Shit, Erza was in on it too!_

Natsu didn't know where his two best friends got the impression he needed help with his sex life. They were always pointing out cute girls on the streets or setting him up with dates. Though, they had been getting restless lately, recommending different strip clubs and underground brothels. Where would they find such places anyway?! Natsu was completely fine with his life. He liked throwing himself into his work and friends. He didn't find sex necessary at the time. He just wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and one day run this chain of corporations along side him. He wanted to be along side he father again.

Lucy nodded to Erza, "Mhmm, come on Natsu, open it!"

Natsu reluctantly opened the ostensibly good-natured box, raising an eyebrow at what he saw. It was a one-month pass to _Takeover_. _What the hell was Takeover?_ Natsu stared at the black card on a stretchy band. The letters were printed in an icy blue color and left a smoky trail on the black background.

"Uh?" Natsu looked to his giggling friends for an explanation.

"It's a monthly pass to a really famous brothel!" Lucy squealed, but quickly lowered her voice, "Ahem, it's sort of on the down low and really hard to get in, so happy birthday!"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. _God damn it!_ They did it again. And Iron Fist Erza was in on it too! A blush decorated his cheeks and Lucy squealed again. Honestly, he was so flustered because he was exasperated, but they could interpret it however they wanted! Natsu sighed and slammed his head on to his wooden desk. Maybe they wouldn't force him to go if they saw how distressed he was.

Erza patted his shoulder, "This will be good for you Natsu. Your asexual act will cause problems for the future of this corporation. At least after these visits, this problem will be solved and you'll be an experienced man at pleasuring the future Mrs. Dragneel."

Of course Erza connected it to the corporation somehow! Natsu grumbled a thank you and the smiling girls finally left his office.

But, Lucy just had to pop her head back in, "Oh, and your pass activates today! Good luck!"

_Damn it all!_

.

_True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen. –Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

.

Natsu paced outside of the so-called brothel, wondering why he even showed up. He could probably pull off a lie about actually going. Natsu quit pacing around and looked at the average looking building. He sighed. _There's no way I can lie to those two. They're my best friends._ Glancing at the building again, Natsu rolled his eyes before stomping through the front door. This honestly didn't look anything like a brothel. It looked like some suburban house! And—shocker—the inside looked like some average house too! Was it the right address?

"Ahem."

Natsu snapped his head around to the sound to face a muscular guy in a tuxedo. He had piercings all over his face and harsh red eyes with slitted dark pupils. His slicked wild hair was spiky and black, stopping around the middle of his back. And no, he didn't have any eyebrows. Natsu thought this guy was going to bite his head off.

"Oh—err, I'm here for, uh, _Takeover_? Or something?" Natsu shuffled on his feet a bit, patting his suit to find the card.

The grouchy-looking guy just glared at him. _What? Did I look so weird?_ Well, Natsu was still wearing his grey work suit and black striped tie. He had come straight from work to get this brothel thing over and done with. Was it too early or something? He got off of work around six o' clock—the stars just began shining in the night sky—and the drive to the brothel took about twenty minutes.

Finally finding the black card, Natsu handed it to the man. He scanned the card with a device that beeped in approval. "Right this way." The man bowed before turning away from the pinkette.

He led Natsu to a white door and opened it, signaling to enter. Natsu peeked inside, seeing as the door led to a dimly lit narrow staircase. He could hear music and voices lingering from the bottom of the stairs.

"Err, thanks, I guess," Natsu said to the man—who seemed to ignore his existence. _Why work here if he didn't even want to be here?_ He descended the staircase, his heart pumping. Of course, now he decided it was time to get nervous.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Natsu was surprised at the scene before him. A plethora of bodies were packed together in this lobby area as if this place were some type of nightclub. Black speakers were bolted to the walls, blasting music that sort of disturbed Natsu. The walls were a dark blue color that looked black in the low lighting while the floor was a fuzzy dark carpet. There were three small stages spaced out with naked women dancing sensually. Men hooted and whistled from the sitting areas positioned around the stages. A large bar was put off to the side. The lights above it made the area light up with a blue hue. It stood out in the lobby to attract customers. A door was positioned behind the bar where food entered and dirty dishes disappeared.

There were other small staircases that led off to more rooms, maybe where they kept the prostitutes. _Ugh. _ Natsu sighed. Why the hell was he here again? It was hot and smelled like sweat and semen. The lighting was getting on his nerves too. Natsu tried to relax his nerves, but he was jittery and frustrated. He felt out of place, standing awkwardly by the staircase in his business suit.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder and he jolted. It was the grouchy guy. Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Ha-ha, you startled me."

The man glared at him, "Why are you standing around? You have a V.I.P. deluxe pass. Do you know which sex worker you want?"

Natsu wanted to laugh when he said sex worker. _Really? Sex worker? Don't try to make this sound like an actual job!_

"I don't know who works here. I'm new to this," Natsu confessed to the guy. He rolled his eyes and Natsu suddenly wanted to punch him. He was being so rude! "Well, who would you recommend then?!"

The grouchy guy started walking towards a different staircase and Natsu followed. He led him down a dark hallway, the music sounding so far away now. The grouchy guy stopped in front of a dark blue door with the number 18 engraved on it in icy blue paint.

"You'll probably like this one," he said and handed Natsu an 'occupied' sign to hang on the door. With that, the guy promptly left Natsu standing uneasily in the dark hallway.

Natsu sighed heavily to calm his nerves. His friends put him up to this. Lucy put him up to this. And Erza would probably kill him if he backed out of his own birthday present. Natsu shuddered. Picking his confidence off the floor, he grabbed the doorknob… and quietly opened the door, peaking his head into the weakly lit room. _Yeah, well, I wasn't going to barge in anyway…_ The room was medium-sized with only a grand bed and a small bathroom connected to it. Light was more concentrated over the bed and some leaked in from the bathroom. The walls were bare except for a small wall clock. Small vanilla-scented candles sat in the corners of the walls. Natsu instantly liked the smell. The bed was elaborate with lacy black sheets and polished wooden parts.

What—well, whom to be exact—he found surprised him. A guy with slightly spiky dark hair and beige skin was lying on the large bed… reading a damn book about the _polar ice caps_. _Really? How boring can one guy be? _The book shielded his face from the shocked man. He wore a silver necklace with a sword on the end and a weird dark blue tattoo on his right pectoral. His body was lean, but had some muscle to it. The guy was stripped down to his black boxers, which looked a bit small on him. Or maybe they were supposed to be like that?

Natsu blinked. Well, first off, his sex partner was a dude! What was that grouchy man thinking? He picked the wrong sex! And second off, why the hell was he reading a book? Shouldn't he be—oh, he didn't know—looking sexual and fucking himself with a dildo or something? Natsu scratched the back of his head. _Well, the dildo thing was a bit farfetched, but still!_ He cleared his throat so his presence could be known already.

The dark-haired man looked up from his thick book, slightly startled someone came into his room. He closed the ice book and slipped it under the bed. Natsu blinked. _This guy… what was wrong with his eyes?_ They were downturned and a little droopy. Though, Natsu never saw such a shade of dark blue before. It was weird. So he averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Oh, I didn't know I was getting company this early," he mumbled though Natsu still heard him. "You should probably close the door. You look like a screamer."

A tick mark formed on Natsu's forehead and he almost forgot he was nervous. _What a total let down! Thanks a lot Lucy and Erza! _Natsu grumbled in his mind. He wasn't really expecting anything good to come out of their present anyways. He didn't even want to be here.

"Uh huh, and you look like a pussy, but let's get along anyway," Natsu muttered subconsciously. Why was he even going along with this? He could probably go to the next room over and find some busty woman who would gladly not act like a total dick.

The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows and chuckled lightly. He suppressed the feeling of annoyance. What was with this guy? _He's kind of pissing me off—and I barely know him yet. _ Honestly, people these days were so full of it.

"Someone's got a sharp tongue. Do you have a name?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu replied and grinned. Why wouldn't he? It was about time this guy started acting a little nicer. And using his proud family name should do the trick.

Natsu paused, waiting for some type of reaction. He half-expected the guy to jump up and fawn over him. Well, because who didn't know the Dragneel name? His corporations were spread across the seas, making millions with each passing second.

Yet, only silence ensued. The dark-haired man blinked at him. Grumbling to himself, Natsu at least wanted to know this guy's (who was probably living under a rock) name as well. "You are…?"

"Just Gray."

"… Wait, so you're first name is Just?" Natsu asked, a bit confused. It was a weird first name.

Gray smacked his forehead. _God, he's an idiot too. _"No you id—no, my name is Gray," Gray smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yup."

"So… how old are you?" Natsu started, unsure of what to say anymore. This conversation got incredibly uncomfortable too quickly. Gray looked at him, slightly amused.

"Nineteen."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Really?" How young could you be to work in a brothel? Wasn't it illegal for anyone under twenty-one? Wait, no; that was the legal drinking age. _Err, well, it's not like I really know anything about brothels…_ "Wow, you're younger than me. I just turned twenty-two!" Natsu wondered if he should have mentioned it was his birthday—maybe then this guy would finally show him some more respect!

"Mhmm, so, did you really come here to talk?" Gray hummed, a smirk gracing his lips as his pink friend squirmed a bit in his spot.

"I guess not," he finally replied, shuffling closer to the bed Gray was currently lying on. With each step Natsu felt a little more confident. He puffed his chest out a bit, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He was going to do this. Natsu exhaled heavily and climbed onto the bed, over the handsome man. He really didn't want to admit it because this guy seemed like a dick, but hey—he wouldn't still be here if this dude wasn't hot, right? Natsu paused. Well, he'd rather have to do this with a busty beauty, but he could acknowledge that this Gray wasn't so terrible to look at. _Wait, now that I think about it… how do guys even do this stuff? Crap. Can I get a refund?_ Maybe he could still back out now and leave.

Gray looked into his eyes seductively, smiling and urging Natsu to move forward. He ran his hand through those pink locks—which were surprisingly soft. Honestly, Gray expected them to be sticky and stringy. When the boy continued to stay rigid, Gray decided to take matters into his own hands. This guy was probably very inexperienced. Well, just look at him; he came in his fucking work suit, for crying out loud! Gray leaned forward slowly—his lips wet from licking them—hoping to initiate a sweet and soft kiss. But this idiotic bastard suddenly dove forward, chapped lips puckered and squinty eyes scrunched up. Their noses mashed, teeth clashing together.

Gray was the first to pull back because, well, _ow!_ He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the hotheaded man in front of him.

"What the fuck?! What was that for, you idiot?!" Gray snapped. Screw this customer.

Natsu curled his lip in disgust and anger. He was just as shocked at the dark-haired man. That wasn't good at all! It hurt!

"Wha-what's my problem?! You're the slut! Why the hell was the ki-kiss so bad?" he retorted, stuttering faintly. He wasn't taking the fall for this. God, why did he get the most unbearable punk in this whorehouse?

Gray's mouth dropped. _This pain in the ass. It. Wasn't. My. Fault!_ And to make it better, there was a faint bitter, metallic taste in his mouth. This idiot made him nip the inside of his lip!

"I'm not the problem! _You're_ the one who knocked into me like a nervous little schoolgirl! _You're_ the one with less experience than a five-year-old!" Gray barked.

This time Natsu clenched his jaw. He gritted his teeth, clasping his hand into a fist.

"I am not inexperienced!" Natsu growled, pulling his fist back. Okay, so maybe he was out of practice… but that was why his friends sent him here—he assumed. Natsu didn't need this lowlife criticizing him. He didn't need any of this!

Before Gray could understand what was happening, a fist connected with his jaw and he tumbled out of the bed, crashing to the ground. _Ouch…_ He landed right on his tailbone! His ass hurt from the fall and his face throbbed from the hit. Oh, but this asshole wasn't finished. Mr. Hothead jumped right on top and straddled him. He raised his fist again. A tick mark formed on Gray's forehead. Why the hell was this guy punching him? What, he couldn't take reality like a man? He was whining like a little girl because he was the problem here! Gray head-butted Natsu before he could pull another punch. Both of them fell backwards, holding their foreheads from the sudden explosion of pain.

"That hurt!" Natsu cried.

"You fucking started it!" Gray retorted.

Natsu was about to say something until the door slammed open. A tall man stood at the entrance. He was very built—probably a body builder. He wore a cheap suit and a sharp scowl on his plain features. Some type of gel slicked his orange hair back.

"What is going on in here?!" he yelled. Gray's body tensed. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Hah? Who're you?" the pink-haired bastard snapped, still rubbing his forehead.

"The manager of this establishment," the man said calmly, though his eyes flickered over to Gray. Gray decided it was best to look anywhere but at him for the moment.

"Well! Then you should tell you're whores not to insult their guests! I've had it with this guy!" Natsu complained and abruptly stood up. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room. With him gone, the room became dead silent.

Gray was sweating bullets now. _Great. Just great! Why did he have to say that? It wasn't my fault!_ The manager turned his attention back to the body fidgeting on the ground. He placed his fists on his square hips and (if possible) scowled even more.

"Gray. My office. _Now_."

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Recap:** Lucy and Erza give Natsu a deluxe monthly pass to an underground brothel, _Takeover_. Begrudgingly, Natsu goes and is sent to the most unbearable guy in the world! Being so inexperienced in his sex life, Natsu ruined their first meeting, getting into a brawl with the guy.

.

.

Chapter 2

_Ticklish__._

_Since the moment Gray Fullbuster was born, he had always been different. His mother called it a gift. His father told him he was deformed. And Gray knew he was the only one who felt out of place._

.

Gray winced as he sat down in the cute café. He was so sore. It was just his luck that stupid manager gave him a shit load of lusty customers to deal with the day after their little talk. He always got the weird bunch. Well, it sort of made sense, considering he was weird too.

Gray shook his head to ward off any gloomy thoughts invading his mind. He was in the mood for something sweet. Anything sweet to take the bitter taste of semen out of his mouth. _Ugh._ No matter how many times he brushed his teeth, that disgusting salty taste wouldn't leave his mouth. And that damn manager gave him such an earful too. Something about disappointing customers will lower their ratings. And when he thought Gray wasn't listening, he slugged him in the face. _Right where that pink piece of shit hit him._ Now he sported a red bruise on his face. Gray hated that manager. He seemed to have it out for Gray just because he was different. But, sadly, he couldn't just off Gray since he was under a special contract signed by the owner. There was no way of getting out of that brothel unless someone bought him. And who would spend all their money and a couple limbs on someone like him?

There was no point in running because Gray knew when he was had. Though the scenario of being sold to brothels was common, getting a special contract from the owner was not. She would seriously punish him if he ran away. No matter where he ran, no matter where he hid, she would find him and drag him back. It wasn't like she couldn't identify him. She branded Gray with some weird ass tattoo. As if it were a constant reminder that he had been bought. The day she took him in, she owned him. It was funny because this woman looked and acted like such an angel… until you got her mad.

Normally, you could choose to work part-time or full-time. Part-timers didn't have the same contract as a full-timer, and had more leeway. Full-timers like Gray lived in the brothel; his rent, house cut, and living expenses came out of whatever he made. Thankfully, _Takeover_ had a great name. Only exclusive, rich, or famous people could get in. Meaning, Gray could charge more than normal.

And _Takeover_ allowed their full-time workers some freedom from the brothel when the establishment was closed. It was kind of a rip off because everyone was tired and worn out after a night's work. Gray usually slept during the day and was up all night. Then, there were days like today when he couldn't sleep. So, he'd walk around the downtown areas that were always full of life. He would check out another book from the library, so he had something to read when he was bored and sitting in his bare bedroom. Or sometimes he'd go to this café, _Mocha Madness_. It was famous for its cakes and ice creams.

And what was better than cold desserts? It left his mouth feeling tingly and pleasured. And sometimes the cute waitress, Levy, passed him some ice cream for free. Though he mainly came to the café to people watch or read his books. _What a thrilling life I have._

.

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling love. –Albert Einstein_

.

No matter how hard he tried, Natsu could not focus on his work. He was so pissed! Not only had Lucy and Erza's present turned out to be another attempt at starting his sex life, but it also included some dark-haired asshole and a grouchy employee. And what the hell was with that lame-ass kiss! Gray was supposed to be a professional at sex and _that_ was the best he could do! Natsu was surprised that brothel hadn't closed down by now. Feeling even more irritated than before, he growled, trying to take his anger out while he typed harshly on his work computer.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted waltzing into his office. Natsu rolled his eyes. She was the last person he wanted to see today. Well, scratch that—that Gray guy was the last person he wanted to see! Natsu loosened his pink tie a bit. All this anger made the thing feel tighter than it actually was.

"How was the trip? Did you meet anyone special?" Lucy's eyes glittered as she smiled excitedly, waiting for Natsu's answer.

Natsu scoffed, "When pigs fly! Thanks a lot! I got the most unbearable bastard in the world."

Lucy's smile died a bit, "Really? What was she like? Was she not pretty, or was her attitude bad? Because you can file a complaint if you wanted to…"

Natsu perked up at the idea, but quickly dismissed it. With the way he left Gray the other day, he was quite sure that bastard got what was coming for him.

"Nah, it's fine Luce. I got him in trouble."

The blonde froze, her eyes bugling out a bit. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Did he say something weird? Was something on his face? Lucy started picking at her pink nails.

"Natsu… what exactly happened?"

The pinkette went into a big rant about the grouchy worker and the weird lobby and how that guy led him to Gray's room.

"Why was he reading that?"

"That's what I want to know!" Natsu huffed. The room went silent with Lucy shifting from foot to foot.

"… So you went to a guy's room?" she barely whispered, but Natsu's keen hearing picked her words up anyways.

"I didn't choose it!"

"But you didn't leave either."

"_I know_! And I paid the price for that mistake! Thanks for bringing it back up," Natsu grumbled and turned back to his work. He had a bunch of health and room reports to look over, not to mention the files he needed to sort through.

Lucy sighed. She knew Natsu would complain about that guy until he got some closure. Hmm, maybe if she got him to visit the brothel again, he would find someone else and finally have the sex he so desperately needed.

"Well, then why don't you go back?" she suggested and Natsu looked appalled by the outrageous idea.

"Why would I do that?"

"You seem tense and distraught. You should go tell him how you feel… or go pay him back for a bad job," Lucy changed up her words when Natsu gave her a dark look. The man seemed to perk up at the idea of payback.

"Payback… yeah!" Natsu stood up, "I'll punch him right in the face!"

Lucy sweat dropped. _Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that._ She felt bad for the guy who pissed Natsu off. He really didn't do anything wrong; Natsu was just overreacting as usual. He was such a child sometimes.

.

_All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time. –Julie Andrews_

.

Natsu stormed in the weird-average-house complex, handing his black pass to the grouchy guy before stomping down the steps to the always-crowded lobby area. But Natsu didn't care about that! He was there to give a certain someone a piece of his mind. He rushed to room eighteen, happy it wasn't occupied. Well, he wasn't happy… just, you know, relieved he didn't have to come back later.

Natsu opened the door lightly, hoping to scare Gray like he had the other day. The dark-haired man faced the headboard of the grand bed, lying on his stomach and still reading that stupid book about ice or whatever. Again, what was with the books? He didn't have a bookshelf, and that would probably look out of place in a freaking brothel!

"Oi," Natsu called out, crossing his arms and leaning against the recently closed door.

Gray's body tensed. What was with these idiots randomly coming into his room? The manager told him his last scheduled appointment was the pudgy guy that left hours ago. He glanced at the door and nearly had an aneurism.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted, jumping up from his spot. There stood Natsu and his stupidly pink hair. _Really? Pink?_ Why would the king of idiots show his sorry-ass face in his room again? Gray thought he saw the last of this guy when he stormed out the other night.

"Payback." Natsu shut the door cracking his knuckles. Gray furrowed his eyebrows, his shoulders drooping a bit.

"You honestly came all the way back here to fight?" Gray looked around in a joking manner, "Am I being pranked or something? Or are you just that much of an idiot with a lot of free time on his hands?"

"Sh-shut up! Says the guy who spends his time fucking and reading! Don't lecture me, lowlife!" Natsu retorted, stepping closer to the bed.

Gray exhaled loudly. So what if he worked at a brothel? Lowlifes were the ones who messed up other people's lives. Gray was making people feel better through sexual intercourse. Why the hell was that so bad? God, he hated this man! Who gave him the right to come into his room and criticize him?

"Get out then! Why come back to a place full of _lowlifes_ if you hate them so much? Are you retarded?"

Natsu grabbed Gray by his shoulders and pulled him up from his sitting position. He would have grabbed his shirt if the man were wearing one (did he even own a shirt?). Natsu feel elated when the punch he gave Gray created such a red bruise on his face—and was still there. Swiftly, he threw Gray to the ground so he could see Natsu meant business.

"Fine! You want to fight? Bring it, squinty eyes!" And with that, Gray tackled Natsu to the ground. They wrestled, bumping into the walls, the bed, the tile floor in the bathroom. Gray felt banged up and bruised. He cursed, knowing he would probably see purplish marks tomorrow morning. He was slowly losing in the strength department too. _Well, excuse me! That fat customer wore me out!_ Natsu rolled them until he was on top. Gray was stuck underneath him, breathing heavily on his stomach.

"Got you, you droopy-eyed bastard," Natsu grinned. _Damn it!_ Gray cursed in his head. Today was just not his day.

In attempt to steady himself (because this guy kept struggling underneath him), Natsu accidentally brushed his fingers against Gray's sides and the man froze in an awkward position. His eyes were wide and he made a funny-looking jolt. It looked interesting, so Natsu did it again. He continuously ran his fingers up and down the dark-haired man's sides with feather-light touches. And Gray burst out laughing. His eyes quivered, hands clenching and unclenching. His face lit up like a light as he banged his hands and feet on the ground.

"Holy—stop! Wait—not there!" Gray barely got out in between laughs. He was wheezing from lack of air and this maniac had him pinned on his stomach.

Natsu really wanted to pummel the guy, but watching him wriggle and tear up under him was equally entertaining. Who knew his sides were so sensitive?

"Quit it!" Gray finally snapped, smacking his foot into Natsu's back. Natsu lurched forward; his body fell right on top of Gray's, smothering his head into the carpet. The pinkette quickly rolled off the dark-haired man just to make sure he was still breathing. Just because he wanted to rough him up a bit didn't mean Natsu wanted Gray dead!

"Oi, you still alive?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Natsu snickered, "You've got quite the laugh on you."

"Shut up and get out!"

Natsu raised his hands in defense, "Alright, alright, I'll back down. But only because I pity you. You sounded like a cross between a monkey and dying hippo."

He had to speed out of the room just to dodge the flying book aimed at his head.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Recap:** Learned a little about _Takeover_ when Gray visits a famous café. Natsu is so pissed off and goes back to the brothel for payback… but ends up in a tickle fight.

.

**A/N:** Yay followers! I made this chapter quarter-based off this cheesecake I had at a bakery in my hometown. Yum. Enjoy.

.

.

Chapter 3

_Cheesecake__._

Natsu Dragneel was a busy man. Being a corporation manager wasn't an easy business. He had to confer with board members, organization officials, or staff members and discuss critical issues, coordinate activities and resolve problems. He reviewed reports submitted by staff everyday and prepared budgets for approval. And that was not all. Paparazzi made it their mission to learn more about the handsome son of the most powerful businessman in the world. He even attended a professional talk show once. Natsu wasn't one for the attention, but he wouldn't turn it away either. Good publicity was beneficial for the corporation—and showed everyone who was the top corporation in the world!

Nevertheless he made time to do a little _outside_ research. That Gray asshole teased him about how was so inexperienced in sex, so Natsu wanted to change that! The Internet was his teacher for the past few days. Well, Lucy would have helped a bit if she didn't have a mental breakdown every time Natsu asked. _Geez, I don't understand why she gets all giggly and wide-eyed as if her soul's escaped through her mouth or something._ And Erza was out of the question. He'd probably get pounded if he asked her about sex positions at work.

Natsu chuckled inwardly as he typed on his work computer. _Ha-ha-ha… you just wait Gray… the next time you try to tease me, I'll be ready!_ Immediately, Natsu froze. What the hell did he mean by 'next time'? There wasn't going to be a next time! Natsu shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that ice-obsessed freak. Honestly, nothing good came from someone working at a brothel. What if someone saw him go to the brothel? What if the media saw him? He'd ruin his and his father's reputation! He would ruin the company's reputation! Natsu really wished Lucy and Erza thought of that before spending a bunch of money on that V.I.P. pass.

"Hey Natsu! Come to the staff lounge. Wendy's got a surprise for us," Loke said, popping a head into the troubled pinkette's office.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be right there," Natsu replied, snapping out of his thoughts, and smiled slightly. Loke stared at him before shrugging his shoulders and leaving for the lounge. Loke was a man of average height with spiky orange hair that was cut mildly short. He had hazel eyes almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. Loke was one of the members on the board, so Natsu got to see him every now and then in meetings. He was one of his best friends, and especially useful when the girls got unbearable. Loke helped Natsu hide from the women Lucy and Erza set him up with.

It must have been a special day today. Wendy, the intern, brought desserts for everyone in the office—from that yummy café down town. She was always doing nice things for the office even though she was only an intern. Her high school had some special program with FTC where they sent one of their brightest students to study and work at the office for a few semesters and summers.

Wendy Marvell was a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reached her waist, two bangs framing her face. She had beautiful brown eyes. It took a while for her to warm up to everyone with her shy personality. But once she finally did, she was already a big part of the family.

When Natsu arrived in the lounge, he made his usual greeting—one loud shout just to get everyone on his or her toes. He grinned. It was moments like this when everyone was together that made Natsu happy.

"These are for you Natsu-san," Wendy smiled, handing him a decorated box, "They were a part of a special today." Inside were two slices of white chocolate cheesecake. _Yummy! I'd never had this before!_

"Thanks Wendy!"

"Wendy, don't give Natsu any! He'll get all hyper on us again!" Natsu heard someone snicker and he snapped his head around, a pout visibly on his face. "I will not!"

The entire staff broke out in a fit of laughs, some high-pitched and short, some low and deep. He liked it when people laughed because it meant they were having a good time. _Ha, then Gray must've been having a ball when I found out how sensitive his sides were... NOT AGAIN!_ Natsu smacked his head, earning a few weird stares. He was _not_ thinking about Gray. No, that asshole had not invaded his mind. He stared at the two slices of cheesecake, his mouth forming a thin line. He just wasn't hungry at the moment. That was all. Natsu put the box of dessert in a plastic bag and stuffed it in the refrigerator in the lounge. Not before he wrote his name on the bag—he didn't want any bastards stealing his specially-given-to-him food.

.

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place. –Zora Neale Hurston_

.

Natsu made sure watch out for any suspicious people when arriving at the brothel—wouldn't want any paparazzi catching wind of how he spent his night. Not that he always spent his night like this! Today was sort of special. He skipped up the staircase to Gray's room, swinging the plastic bag in his left hand. He wasn't happy or anything… just felt like skipping, that was all. And it wasn't like he had anything for Gray either. He didn't have anything better to do, so why not visit that ice-freak and pester him a bit? Maybe break out into a fight too. Natsu was confident he'd win since he knew where Gray was ticklish now. The hotheaded boy grinned, halting his skipping in front of Gray's door. But… he couldn't go in. There was an 'occupied' sign hanging from the thin nail on the dark door.

Natsu's heart fell. Well, there went his good mood. _I guess I could just go home… I can play with Happy or watch a movie or something—_Natsu's thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door swinging open. A tall, muscular man with orange eyes stood in front of him. His blonde hair was slicked back; numerous spiky strands pointed backwards while some fell down on his forehead. A distinctive lighting bolt-shaped scar lay over his right eye. The guy raised an eyebrow, looking down on Natsu's shocked figure. He smelled like sweat and burnt wax.

"Move it, pipsqueak," he spat and pushed by Natsu, trailing towards the only staircase.

Natsu wanted to kick him or sweep his legs out from under him or _something_ because that guy just screamed irritating. He scoffed (sticking his tongue out at the bastard's back) and entered Gray's room, wondering why a guy like that was in here in the first place. Natsu stopped moving. _Oh. That's right._ He was here for sex.

Gray lay on his bed with his back facing the ceiling. He felt drained and hated that stupid manager for allowing that asshole to make an appointment with him. Laxus Dreyar was one of his regular customers and he usually came on Fridays. Apparently his family owned some famous company and made bank. But Gray didn't really care about that. Laxus had a bizarre fetish for tying up Gray's arms and legs, teasing and marking him to no end. Gray hated his smug attitude and how he always knew how to make Gray beg for more. He didn't _hate_ having sex with the guy, but today Laxus was especially rough, and they had gone at it four times in a row. His body was screaming! In all honesty, he should be used to this by now. But even after so long, he was still sensitive in all the same places. Gray groaned, shutting his eyes and snuggling into his pillow a little more.

Natsu resumed his skipping up to Gray's bed. The man looked like he was trying to sleep—in only his underwear, of course. His skin was glistening from sweat and he had weird red marks decorating his body. His wrists and ankles almost looked… like they had been bound by something? Gray looked worn-out, but Natsu wasn't having any of that. He didn't drive all the way to _Takeover_ just to be turned away. Natsu bent down so his mouth was right next to Gray's ear. And blew. Gray shrieked, jumping up from the sudden invasion of personal space. But as soon as he jerked up, pain shot straight up his body and he flopped back onto the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Gray mumbled into his pillow.

Natsu would have laughed because the sound Gray made was _priceless_, but that was before his face contorted into one of pain. Natsu quickly sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide with worry and guilt—but only for a second. Why was he getting so worked up? It was just Gray. He needed to stop being such a pussy and walk whatever the hell was wrong with him off!

"You asshole," Gray hissed, pulling Natsu from his thoughts, "What do you want?"

Gray would really rather sleep then deal with this annoying pest. He didn't understand why he kept showing up. Natsu never came for sex, only to fight or whatever the hell that was the other day.

Natsu feigned hurt, "What? You don't want a visit from your best friend in the whole wide world?"

Gray snorted and turned his head away from the idiot, "Go away."

"Aw, really? And after I brought you some white chocolate cheesecake from that café down town…"

Gray sat up abruptly; ignoring the throbbing shooting up his body or the way his muscles ached in protest. His exhaustion was behind him. His eyes gleamed with surprise and excitement. "From _Mocha Madness_?! No way!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows before handing over the plastic bag. The dark-haired man wasted no time taking out the little cardboard box decorated in cute coffee mugs and sugar cubes. His face lit up when he opened the box, revealing two slices of creamy cheesecake covered in white chocolate shavings. He assumed one was for Natsu. The guy couldn't possibly be that nice—unless he hit his head or something.

Gray whipped his head toward Natsu, a genuine smile gracing his lips, "Thanks!" And he grabbed a plastic fork and dug in. Fluttering his eyes closed, Gray moaned in happiness. God, he loved desserts! He hadn't been able to go to the café in a while and was seriously craving something sweet. Gray took it back. He was delighted the idiot showed his sorry ass.

Natsu's heart nearly stopped. His eyes were glued to those bruised, red lips. Well for one, this arrogant bastard actually thanked him. He _thanked_ him! Secondly, Natsu really wasn't expecting Gray to smile at him. It was childish and toothy and looked completely weird with his lips being puffy, but it was also kind of… cute. _Shit._ His blood ran cold. There was no possible way this guy was cute. Sure, he was handsome—it was in the job description. But, he was a total dick and didn't _act _cute.

"Ugh, don't smile. My eyes almost shriveled up," Natsu joked and Gray glared at him.

"Go to hell," he retorted, "For that I will eat your slice too!"

Gray quickly woofed down the second slice. Oh, but Natsu was fast to react. That was his slice! He wasn't kind enough to give it to Gray! Quickly, Natsu jumped him and made a grab for the box. Gray squirmed too much, but Natsu finally took hold of the dessert—that was only partially left.

"Great! Those were special slices!" Natsu complained, grabbing the dessert with his hand. It squished under his touch. Natsu huffed and mashed the food in Gray's face. If Gray wanted to eat all of it, then so be it!

"Ack! You piece of shit! You're getting it all over my face!" Gray growled, clawing at Natsu's hovering body. Natsu would have smirked at his accomplishment of pissing Gray off, but he was down one slice of cheesecake! And it looked so yummy too!

"Damn you Gray! I'm getting my slice one way or another!" he yelled, exasperated for no apparent reason.

Natsu leaned in and ran his tongue over Gray's soft cheek, tasting the creaminess and sweet tang of the cheesecake on his tongue. He dipped a bit and ran over Gray's cheesecake-covered lips, slowly and heavily just to make sure he got to taste all of it. And he was right! It was so delicious. So delicious, Natsu wanted to do it again… until he realized exactly _what_ he wanted to do again. The sudden hot wetness made Gray tremble, leaving a cool tingly feeling on his cheek and lips. Neither of them said a single word. Gray stared wide-eyed at the stiff Natsu, whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets any moment now. To Gray, kissing was as normal as breathing. And he had many people lick him in more erotic places before. It shouldn't be shocking when the idiot did it. Gray exhaled silently. He was about to speak, but Natsu beat him to it.

"Uh, I… got to go. Uh, now."

Natsu abruptly got off the bed and wobbled out of the room with Gray staring after him. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree. He felt sick. His heart was pounding and felt out of place. His hands were jittery. It was kind of like the feeling he got back when he was a kid—like the time he stole all the cookies from the cookie jar and was scolded harshly. However, there was also this scraping feeling in his stomach. It pulled and squeezed as if unhappy with Natsu's hasty exit. Natsu knew he wanted to get out that situation as quick as possible. What the hell was he thinking? Why would he even consider licking Gray?! That asshole was an asshole! And a guy! Natsu licked his lips, the cheesecake sweetness faintly gracing his tongue once more.

So, why did he feel disappointed?

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Recap:** Natsu goes to visit Gray, even though he knows he shouldn't and doesn't understand why he continues to do so. He brings him some of the cheesecake Wendy brought to the office so they could eat it together. But Gray tries to eat he slice and Natsu mashes the dessert into his face. Upset he didn't get to try it, Natsu licks the cheesecake off of Gray.

.

**A/N:** Little lemon-y here! And, wait, is that jealousy? Enjoy.

.

.

Chapter 4

_Tentacles__._

"Damn you Natsu! I thought you were asexual!" Gray yelled, but winced as another slimy tentacle wrapped around his waist.

It was dark. The only thing that stood out was Gray's body—and the random purple tentacles that erupted from the ground. Natsu blinked. He didn't know when he got here, or even when Gray showed up. But, he didn't feel like leaving either. Not with Gray tied up like that, looking so… tempting? That was right, he looked tempting. _I'll just go with it._

Gray was stretched out completely. Tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling until his body formed an X. They coiled around his legs and arms. Translucent purple juices leaked from the tips of the tentacles, dripping down Gray's body. Almost as if the tentacle monster was drooling.

Natsu chuckled and took his sweet time walking over to the restricted Gray. He didn't understand where this coolness and confidence was coming from, but he didn't care. Especially with this pulsing feeling invading his stomach. A throne materialized right in front of the dark-haired man so he could get a better view.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Natsu hummed as he sat with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He felt like a king. And Gray was the jester giving him a pleasing show. His member twitched from Gray's position. This was sort of fun.

Gray struggled; raspy breaths escaped his wet lips. Those tentacles looked like they had tiny suction mouths on their tips. Two materialized from the cracking ground and made their way to Gray's hardened nipples. Like leeches, they latched on and slurped crudely on the little nubs. Gray moaned deeply, his head dipping back.

Another tentacle slithered up Gray's leg and dove straight into his boxers. It squirmed around until his found the object of its affection: Gray's penis. It wrapped around it tightly, causing Gray to gasp. Gradually, the tentacle started to pump him. Its slimy exterior was the perfect lubricant. Gray flushed, eyes glazed and narrowed at Natsu in frustration. The tentacle wrapped more securely around his cock, vibrating on his skin. As if being controlled, Gray's hips moved of their own accord in the slimy grip, thrusting mindlessly for more sensation—as if his body was starved of it. Pre-cum formed at the head and caused Gray's boxers to dampen slightly. Another tentacle dove straight into the fabric, aiming for the salty liquid. It greedily latched onto Gray's pink head, its suction mouth milking him like a cow.

Natsu grin was wide. He had never felt so excited before. His heart pumped violently in his chest as if it wanted to jump out. His palms were sweating a waterfall and his cock… _oh, his cock_. It sprung to life. It had never done that before. Throbbing, pulsing, spurting in his work suit. Why was he in his work suit? Ah, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the moaning man in front of him.

More tentacles shot out of thin air, attacking Gray's body. They sucked the sweat off his back and finally ripped his boxers off those perky globes. Gray moaned when another tentacle probed at his ass cheeks, slipping in and out of the crack… before plunging in hard. There was no preparation. Gray screamed, feeling the rush of the tentacle slipping out and thrusting back in again. Fast and rough. The intrusion had him wriggling in his spot. Back arched, cheeks clenched, and hips plunging forward.

"Na-Natsu! Make it stop!" Gray pleaded, quickly losing his mind. But Natsu only smiled wider, panting a bit. His eyes lit up. Gray was being reduced to illicitly needy whimpers and moans as his body rocked backward and forwards. He wasn't acting all confident and defiant anymore! Gray's eyes rolled into his head as a wave of warmth and pleasure shot into him—and he saw stars as came hard.

But what about Natsu? It was a wonderful show and all, but he needed some release too! His member was so hard it hurt painfully pressing against his wet pants. Natsu stood up from his seat and sauntered over to his friend, unbuckling his belt. With each step, the lusty purple tentacles retracted into the ground. Natsu wanted to feel good, and he was going to get it one way or another—

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The pinkette stirred in his bed. His eyes snapped open and he slammed a hand over his alarm clock. He was sweaty and breathless; his _dream_ still fresh in his mind… along with his unattended, burning hard-on. Natsu sat in his bed; silent, rigid, and tense. _That did not just happen… And why tentacles?!_

.

_A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years. –Rupert Brooke_

.

Natsu sat in his office feeling worse than ever before. He was sick—disgusted with himself. The color was drained from his face and his suit was poorly put on. His striped tie was just bunched up around his neck. Natsu sipped his coffee. Chills still ran down his spine. It took him forever to get ready for work this morning—it took forever to get over his mentally scarring shock, because he had a wet dream about his friend! Scratch that, he just had a wet dream! He didn't get those! Natsu couldn't tell how long he sat in the shower—the water was so cold it felt like ice shavings were raining down on him. Like hell was he going to masturbate off his rock-hard penis. He didn't have anyone or anything to masturbate to. _And he'd rather not think about Gray at the moment._

Revulsion filled his body again. Sure, he was half-willing to kiss the guy the first time they met. But that was only to get through the night and be done with his _present_. To tell Lucy and Erza that he did in fact do something and that V.I.P. pass wasn't necessary anymore. But, then he actually met the guy. He got to know Gray. That's why this was disgusting. Gray was his lame acquaintance he visited every now and then! Not someone he'd dream about! _With tentacles… Ergh, I think I'm going to be sick._

It wasn't even about Gray being a dude anymore—Natsu could handle that much now. He couldn't believe someone affected him so much. Natsu loved his friends and family to death, but none of them could make his heart leap out of his chest or make him have sultry dreams about them. It wasn't like Gray was family anyway—he was barely a friend. In fact, did Natsu even know anything about the man? Besides the fact he was a bastard working at a famous underground brothel. _I know he's nineteen…_ Natsu's mind pointed out. But, that was it.

"Hey Natsu, Erza and I are going to _Mocha Madness_ for lunch. Want to come?" Lucy asked, popping her face into his office. A wry smile etched onto her face, "Unless you'd rather meet your little friend. You seem pleased visiting him lately, huh?"

Natsu snapped his head towards the door and glared, "I'm coming! And I can't even visit him during lunch—the brothel isn't open." Natsu huffed until he realized his comeback wasn't really much of a comeback.

"I-I mean, I wouldn't want to visit that bastard anyway!"

Lucy giggled before continuing her errand. Natsu was so cute sometimes.

.

_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. –Loretta Young_

.

"So, how have the visits been lately?" Erza brought up while munching on some of her favorite strawberry cake. Erza loved the dish, but wouldn't eat it unless it was baked to perfection. She has destroyed bakeries when their cakes didn't live up to their reputation.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Uh, should I even be going anymore? I mean, there's really no point…"

"Natsu, if this is about Gray, why don't you try going to a different room?" Lucy recommended.

"Was there a problem between them? Lucy, I thought you said they were getting along well," Erza said, a little confused. Lucy and she had a long conversation over the phone about Natsu and the mysterious Gray. With the way she was gushing on, Erza thought they must've been the best of friends. Though, she'd rather he meet someone who would benefit the future of the corporation.

"Hah! How could I get along with that bastard?" Natsu grumbled, taking a sip of his flaming hot chocolate, "I wish I'd known there was a prostitute catalog in the first place. Then I wouldn't have followed that grouchy dude to the depths of an icy hell." Only after the second visit had he stumbled across the book lying around at the bar in the lobby area. It was thick and full of information on each 'sex worker'. However, Gray's page didn't have much on it. There was an asterisk by his name that said, 'see owner for more details.'

"Now you're just being silly."

After a few hours of good-natured talking, the group left the café to stroll downtown a bit and look at the different stores in the area. There were so many food places, clothing shops, and electronics stores. Sometimes people performed in the streets, next to the large library stood in the middle of it all. It was a weird place to put a library, considering the area was always rowdy and loud.

"Wah, look! Look!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, tugging on Erza's arm. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Look through the library window on the second floor! Isn't that guy hot?"

Erza squinted her eyes, nodding in approval. Lucy had some great eyesight. Natsu rolled his eyes. Great, a conversation on boys. Just what he needed. Though, Natsu still let his eyes linger to the second floor of the old library building. The windows were long and wide with comfy chairs by them so people could peer down at the downtown life. There weren't many people in the library—only one person on the upper floor. Who went to the library nowadays? There was a popular bookstore closer to the café, and most people just read off their tablets and computers anyway. _No wonder Lucy's guy-radar noticed… HIM?!_

Natsu nearly fell at the sight of Gray sitting by a window, completely engrossed in a book. It was probably about glaciers this time. Thrilling! Gray sat up side down with his legs against the back of the chair and his head hanging off the seat. _Only he would sit in such a weird position._ Natsu wanted to direct the girls anywhere but towards the library, but he couldn't stop staring at Gray. It was the first time he'd seen the guy in actual clothes and not just those stupidly tight boxers. Gray had on a white button-down shirt with a black tie lazily put on. He sported dark skinny jeans with a silver chain hooked to his belt; his feet snug in some worn out black-and-white Pumas. It looked good on him.

Shaking his head, Natsu turned back to the girls, "Really? Him? Come on, let's go somewhere other than the library."

But, Lucy just stuck her tongue out, "No way, I want to get a closer look!"

_Why do the gods hate me?_ Why did Gray have to be in the library? Why did he have to be handsome? This was all his fault! Natsu groaned as he dragged his feet behind the determined girls. God, what if they want to talk to him too? Gray would definitely notice Natsu! Then what? Ugh, Natsu didn't really want to find out. He really didn't want Lucy and Erza to actually meet Gray! He was Natsu's dirty little secret—or something like that. And Natsu wanted him to stay that way.

.

Gray felt eyes on him, so he looked up from his book. He was used to having people undress him with their eyes, so a few harmless stares weren't hurting anyone. _Hmm, this book on glaciers is very interesting though._ He saw something blonde and red hide behind a bookcase. Then he heard hushed voices. Okay, that was a little annoying. If they had something to say, they should just say it to his face. Gray got out of his chair, rolling off the seat since he didn't know another way to get down (hey, it was his most comfortable reading position!).

Natsu slid down to his butt—his heart beating fast. These girls almost got them caught! Sometimes they acted like they've never seen a guy before. _What am I? Chopped liver?_

"Oh my. He's pretty! Is it wrong to call a guy pretty?" Lucy whispered to Erza. Erza was trying to edge back out to get another glimpse, but froze when she saw no one sitting there.

"_Ahem_."

Natsu nearly shrieked along with Lucy when the dark-haired man snuck up behind them. _Shit!_ Natsu stared wide-eyed at Gray—who stared right back at him.

"Are you stalking me now too?" Gray mused and a vein popped out of the pinkette's forehead.

"Who in their right mind would stalk your sorry-ass?"

"Apparently you."

"Do you wanna go? Ah, bastard?" Natsu was already pulling up his sleeve. He could feel his face heating up, remnants of his dream playing in the back of his mind. Maybe slugging Gray in the eye would make the dream go away.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy's voice brought the man back from his thoughts. Oh yeah, they were here too. He almost forgot the girls were still standing behind him. "You know this man?"

Natsu sheepishly scratched his cheek, laughing nervously at Erza's pointed glare.

"A little…"

.

"This is Gray?" Lucy excitedly exclaimed.

They were back at the café again—much to Gray's delight. He was getting free food (Erza forced Natsu to pay). The group eased into a small booth; Lucy and Erza sat across from Natsu and Gray. Once Lucy found out just who this dark-haired man actually was, there was no way she'd let him out of her clutches until she was satisfied.

"Pleasure," Gray greeted with a smile and Natsu scoffed. What was with this bastard acting all nice? It was bad enough he met his friends. "So, how do you know Natsu?"

"We all work at the same job. Though, we've been friends for as long as I could remember," Erza explained and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, Natsu sort of just stuck out. Maybe it's because he was so uninterested in the people around him. Well, sexually, I mean. Honestly, this guy will befriend anyone he meets," Lucy giggled, "But, anyways, we just wanted to help him find that special someone, you know?"

"Oh really? That's so nice of you," Gray hummed as a waitress brought him his mint chocolate chip ice cream, a giggle escaped her lips as he thanked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just finish your damn dessert so you can leave," Natsu grumbled.

"You want me gone so badly? After all we've been through, buddy?" Gray replied sarcastically, "Pity. It was a nice surprise seeing you had friends."

Natsu abruptly stood up, "Of course I have friends, you stripper! I actually have a life, unlike a certain someone."

"Hmm, but that life doesn't include sex," Gray chimed, "Considering you can't even kiss properly."

"What was that? For you information, I have been—"

"**_Natsu._**" Erza's voice completely diminished any fight Natsu had. He sat back down and zipped his mouth shut. "Why are you fighting? I thought you two were friends."

"A-Aye…" Natsu managed to say. For some reason, his mind always turned off when around Erza. She was just so damn scary! He didn't want to say anything to set her off! Natsu still remembered what happened to Loke… _gulp_. Quickly, Natsu wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulder and pulled him closer. The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Just go with it!" Natsu hissed under his breath, making Gray even more confused. "S-see, we're just playing around!"

"**_This applies to you too, Gray_**," Erza said sharply, and Gray shrank in his seat. He instantly understood Natsu's weirdness. It was like this woman was the spawn of the devil. She didn't say anything mean, but she had such an intimidating aura… Gray really didn't want to find out what happened to those who defied her.

Gray laughed nervously at the redhead across from him. _Maybe I should leave._ She was pretty terrifying. As if answering his prayers, a certain blue-haired waitress emerged from the back of the shop. Instantly, Gray's mood brightened.

"Natsu, move!" he whispered and slid over the pinkette confining him in the booth. "It was nice to meet you all, but I have to go now."

Natsu grumbled, pushing the dark-haired man out of the seat. At least that mess was gone… to go talk to some blue-haired waitress?! Wait, what? Natsu craned his neck to watch the couple talk. To watch how Gray's face lit up talking to the girl. _Again… what the hell?_

"Levy!" Gray called out to the girl in the frilly waitress outfit. She looked up and smiled at Gray. Levy McGarden was a rather petite girl with a slender build. Her shoulder-length blue hair was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She had beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled when you called her name.

"Gray! How are you?" Levy smiled, fixing her bandana a bit.

"Not too bad. Life can't get much better where I work," he joked.

"Um… and Gajeel? How is he?" A bright blush decorated her face as she asked the question. Gray smirked. This girl has had a crush on Gajeel since she first laid eyes on the man. He thought it was cute and high time the grouchy guy found someone.

"Ha-ha, he's fine! As ill-tempered as ever." Levy laughed. Gray couldn't remember the first time he met Levy, but he was glad he did. She helped make his life a little more bearable. He always tried to come to the shop when it was her shift, but sometimes her schedule changed. Levy was nice enough to switch her hours around with other employees when they had complications.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked and Gray raised an eyebrow. He glanced to his left to find Natsu scowling at Levy and sticking too close to his side for comfort.

"Gah! What are you doing over here? I thought I said goodbye," Gray hissed, but Natsu only glared at him. What was with this idiot's attitude?

"Who's she?" Natsu said in a calm tone. Though, he didn't feel calm. He was mad Gray left the table just to talk to a pretty waitress. He might not have known why he was mad, but Natsu wasn't one to look too deep into his emotions. Especially when they randomly sprung up on him. He just didn't like the way Gray was so happy around this girl.

Gray sighed, "A friend. Levy, this is Natsu and vice versa."

"Yeah right, who'd want to be friends with you?" Natsu snickered and Gray's eyebrow twitched. Was he really trying the same line on him? Gray shook his head, a notable vein popping out of his forehead.

"Natsu, why are you over here?"

"Why can't I be?"

"Because no one wants you here."

"Bastard! I can stand wherever I want to stand!"

"God, why are you so annoying?"

"Um… guys?"

"What?!" both of them snapped at Levy, who squeaked in return.

"Err-um, I-I need to st-start working…" she stuttered, darting her eyes away from the two. _Crap_, Gray thought. He felt bad. He didn't mean to bark at Levy like that.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Sorry for snapping at you. I'll see you around…" Gray trailed off and Levy quickly got to work. Natsu watched the blue-haired girl run off, his anger subsiding in the mean time. Hmm, maybe he just didn't like her. She seemed nice enough though.

Gray sighed before turning to the irritating pinkette. "Bye Natsu. And you better not follow me this time."

Natsu huffed, "You don't need to tell me twice." He felt a little better and walked back to his table, seeing the dark-haired man exit the café out the corner of his eye.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Recap:** Natsu has a wet dream about Gray and feels completely guilty about it. Come on, it's Gray! He goes out to lunch with the girls only to run into the bastard when Lucy spots 'a hot guy.' Finally, everyone meets. And when Gray goes over to speak with Levy the waitress, Natsu subconsciously feels jealous about it.

.

**A/N:** Just so you know, my knowledge of intersex (having both sex organs) is not very vast. I might have some details wrong, or some symptoms missing—so don't sue me! There are some facts I put at the end of this chapter if you want more information. This is also what I was talking about before. If you're not open to the subject… just warning you, that's all.

PS: I had my first job interview on Monday. God, I was so nervous!

Lyrics are from Who You Love by John Mayer (feat. Katy Perry).

.

.

_He ain't the one that I saw coming, and some have said his heart's too hot to hold_

_It takes a little time, but you should see him when he shines_

_Cause you never wanna let that feeling go…_

.

Chapter 5

_Intersex__._

Gray sat cross-legged in his bed, reading a thrilling romance novel about a swordsman and runaway princess. And yes, this book was not related to ice whatsoever. He just felt like trying something this morning. Gray glanced at the faintly ticking sound next to him. The wall clock read 6:54a.m. He sighed. Normally, he would start his day somewhere around nine in the morning, but he was having trouble sleeping last night. Nightmares kept invading his mind—had him tossing and turning all night. Gray wasn't one to get nightmares, so this sudden invasion was shocking.

He yawned, stretching and cracking a few bones. Gray loved to read, but it was not the best thing to do when he was tired. No matter how fascinating the story was, he would still manage to fall victim to his sleep demons one way or another. So, he decided to go to the kitchen for something to eat. Behind the bar was a small kitchen all the workers wandered through sometime throughout the day. The chef usually clocked in around seven just to beat the early risers. He was a mean old chef though. He only served his best food to those who made the most money, and hardly cared about the ones struggling behind.

Gray peaked his head in the kitchen, somewhat happy to see the mean old bat preparing some omelets. Now, if only he could have one of those… Gray wasn't struggling in his revenue, but he wasn't one of the top prostitutes either. Because of his special conditions, he had a certain amount of customers who were approved by the owner. Before Gray could go haggle himself something to eat, a grouchy figure passed him. _Gajeel! What is he doing here so early,_ Gray thought as he watched the tuxedo man stomp into the kitchen.

"Oi. Give me an omelet, old man," he ordered and the chef jumped a bit. Well, who wouldn't be scared of the guy who had more piercings than teeth in his scowling mouth? The chef nodded a bit and carefully placed a piping hot omelet on a plate, handing it over quickly. _Ha, he's only ever comspliant with Gajeel!_

Gray continued to watch from the door, pulling his head back when the grouchy guy turned around and started walking back out. Though, what surprised him was when a plate was shoved in his face.

"Here. I won't do it again."

Gray grinned. Even the Grinch had a heart. They sat down on one of the couches surrounding a stage, Gray resuming his cross-legged position.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought your shift started when the brothel opened—around four o' clock or so," Gray asked, enjoying the gooey goodness that was a cheese omelet.

"Manager had to talk to me," he grumbled. "But I don't understand why it had to be so damn early."

"Hah, it's because he's got a pillar shoved up his ass," Gray complained and Gajeel chuckled.

Gray finished the omelet in comfortable silence while Gajeel fiddled with his phone. Honestly, he never expected to be friends (?) with the man—if you could call it that. Gajeel was the only person he could tolerate in this place anyways. Yeah, he could be ill-mannered and ill-tempered at times, but there was still some good swimming around inside of him. "Oh, Levy was asking about you last week."

Gajeel spluttered, dropping his phone, and Gray burst out laughing. A bright blush tinted the grouchy man's cheeks. "Sh-shut up, ice boy!"

"Sorry, sorry, you two… are just too cute sometimes. Why don't you just ask her out already?" Gray waved his arms in apology, a smile still quivering on his lips.

"Che, I don't need you playing matchmaker," Gajeel scoffed. He regained his composure and picked his phone off the carpet.

"Mhmm~"

Silence overcame the two once more until Gajeel brought up a sore topic. "I don't know if the manager told you yet, but he let that Laxus guy reserve all of tonight with you," he grumbled and Gray's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm going to kill that manager one of these days."

.

_Come live in my heart, and pay no rent. –Samuel Lover_

.

Natsu felt deflated when he saw the 'occupied' sign on Gray's door. He really didn't understand why he came to the brothel anyway. Honestly, he should be avoiding it after that stupid dream and horrible encounter. Yet, he wound up in front of Gray's door, number eighteen. And after he worked five hours of overtime at the corporation. _I was just stopping by to say hi_, Natsu told himself, _but if he's busy…_ He was just about to turn and saunter down those stairs until a hard banging noise assaulted his ears.

_Bang! Crash!_

Then, there were noises—voices.

"Damn it, Gray! Why do I have to where a shitty condom every time?" a raspy voice shouted. It sounded like he grumbled something else, but Natsu couldn't hear it.

"I told you why, asshole!" Gray's voice spoke next. He sounded exasperated and panicked.

"I already said I'd buy you if that happened! Do you realize how rich my family is? I want to fuck you my way next time!"

"Why in the world would I want _you_ to buy me? No means no! So, get the hell off!"

Without thinking, Natsu barged into Gray's room, slamming the door against the wall. Thank God the door wasn't locked. Did it even have a lock?

That irritating blonde guy had Gray pushed up against the wall. A large hand was clamped around Gray's neck while the other was inside his boxers, roughly squeezing his ass. Gray had one knee pushing into the guy's stomach just to keep some distance between them. He was barely on his toes—this asshole was holding him up by his neck! Both of them stared at Natsu, startled by his sudden intrusion.

"_Che_." The large man reluctantly let go of Gray and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. He pushed passed Natsu, mumbling a, "Move it, pipsqueak," to him.

Natsu would have bit that guy's head off if he weren't so preoccupied with Gray's appearance. The dark-haired man looked like a hot mess. His hair was sticking out in random places and his eyes were bloodshot red. Bite marks decorated his neck and torso, some of them bleeding. His boxers were half-pulled down on one side, and Natsu hated the guy pulling them down. Gray tried to walk back over to the bed, but his legs were trembling and he crashed to the carpeted floor.

"Damn," he muttered, rubbing his ass and not even bothering to look at Natsu anymore. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

Almost immediately, the pinkette was by his side. He slung one of Gray's arms around his neck and helped him to the bed. Gray plopped down on the bed, but sat straight up at the painful intrusion shooting up his back. He exhaled a shaky breath before rolling onto his stomach and stuffing his face into his pillow. _Hello pillow, meet my face. My face, meet my pillow._

"Thanks," Gray mumbled almost inaudibly, but Natsu still caught it.

Natsu would have normally told him to stop being polite—a storm was brewing. But, this was different. Natsu was livid. He was ready to attack that blonde guy for what he did to Gray. He was ready to yell at Gray for just taking it! _But, isn't that his job?_ Natsu's mind reminded him, but the man didn't care. He stared at the purple-red marks garnishing Gray's back. The red prints on his neck.

"What the hell was that about?!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm your tits. It's just Laxus being a dick," Gray replied, not really wanting to fight at the moment. Laxus wore him out every time he showed his ugly mug. At least he could take it like a man and not flip a shit like this idiot was doing. What was he so worked up about?

_How can I calm down when Gray looks like a bear mauled him?_ Natsu couldn't believe how calm he was acting. This Laxus asshole tried to strangle him! Maybe he was just too exhausted or whatever the hell that was keeping him seamlessly attached to his pillow. But _still_!

"I can't!" Natsu whined. He actually whined! Natsu Dragneel did _not_ whine. "What the hell were you two fighting about that it got so bad?" He wanted to know at least that much.

"Condoms. Nothing you need to worry about though," Gray replied and turned his head away from Natsu. No matter how tiring Laxus was, this conversation was embarrassing. Not only did Natsu barge in on them when Laxus blew a gasket, but he eavesdropped in on their conversation too! Gray desperately wanted to know how much he heard.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Just because he didn't come to Gray's room for sex didn't mean he shouldn't know! What if he had come for sex? What then? Natsu growled. He jumped on the bed and straddled the dark-haired man under him. He flipped Gray onto his back—who groaned in protest—and pinned his arms above his head. Gaining confidence, Natsu pushed their groins together, grinding and rotating his hips into Gray's long and hard. Though, only for a few times. It gave him too much of an excited feeling. That sensation in his stomach was at it again, heating up and pushing him to do more. He leaned in close, giving his most pointed glare. His mouth pulled into a mocking smirk when he felt Gray faintly shudder under him. Thank God, because he was seriously winging it.

"Does it concern me now?"

Gray narrowed his eyes before rolling them, "You're impossible."

"I'll take that as a yes," Natsu laughed, slowly detaching himself from Gray. His hands lingered a little longer than necessary, sliding down Gray's arms. He sat back on the bed awaiting an explanation. Gray crossed his arms.

"There's really nothing to it. I'd just rather not have some guy's bare dick up my ass. You know, watching out for those STDs and whatnot," Gray lied, glaring a hole into a spot on the sheets. Did you know how hard it would be to explain to the biggest idiot in the world that he'd rather not get pregnant because he had both a penis and vagina? And that most of his customers had some creepy fetish for that? Gray didn't know how many times he had to warn them to wear a fucking condom… or how many times he had to remind himself to take his birth control pills. Yes, his _birth control pills_ because statistics showed that condoms weren't always fucking reliable. As if putting a 'his' in front of the words, 'birth control' wasn't bad enough.

Hey, but if he had told Natsu, the hothead would've probably stopped seeing him. Natsu looked innocent enough—he'd undoubtedly get so grossed out. _Then, I'd get this annoying guy out of my hair…_ But did Gray really want Natsu to stop coming? Yeah, he wasn't the shiniest apple in the bunch, and they had gotten off on the wrong foot… But Gray really didn't want another person to look at him differently.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Gray wasn't telling him something and his curiosity was eating at him. Why couldn't he know?

"You don't have to lie to me. It can't be that bad if you still have assholes like Laxus coming after you. I won't judge you," Natsu urged. He was serious. He wasn't going to look at Gray any differently if this was such a big deal.

"Natsu… I really can't. Not to you." Gray bit his lip. He could feel Natsu staring at him, and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Oi."

Gray looked up at Natsu to see him simmering. Why couldn't he know? And _only_ him?

"Tell me. You're probably making a big deal out of nothing. You know I won't leave you. You got that, blockhead? I don't care if you've got hair sticking out your butthole or something," Natsu spat, annoyed with Gray's attitude. Gray's eye twitched.

"You little—who has hair sticking out of his ass?! You want to know so badly? Fine, damn it!"

Gray crawled over to Natsu, bringing his lips to the guy's ear. Like hell he was saying it out loud. Natsu stiffened a bit at the closeness, but his eyes really popped out of his sockets from what Gray whispered into his ear.

"Ya-you're wha-what?" his voice squeaked. Gray pulled back a little, a pout noticeable on his face. Natsu's eyes trailed to the tight black boxers. Little bits of dark hair were exposed since the cloth was still half pulled down Gray's narrow hips. "Let me see," Natsu breathed out, his brain temporarily shutting down. He made a grab at the black garment. Natsu learned about intersex in a health class he took in college. It was… interesting to say. Gray had both sex organs! He was curious how it looked in real life and not in a textbook drawing.

Gray snapped back. "What? Hell no!" Maybe he shouldn't have told Natsu. He should've known he was going to be a total creeper since the moment he first came to his room. Only weirdoes showed up at his door!

In the blink of an eye, Natsu was hovering over Gray. He just wanted to see—no harm done. So, where did Gray get the impression telling him no was actually going to work? He grabbed at the black boxers and pulled them off completely. They were in the way. Natsu pushed Gray back onto the bed, grabbing his ankles and spreading his legs apart. Sitting Gray's legs on top of his shoulders, he held his thighs in place with one arm. Natsu really didn't understand what Gray was so embarrassed about. Considering what he learned, it could have looked _a lot_ worse.

Gray's penis was kind of cute. That was the only thought that ran through Natsu's mind at the moment. Though if he told the man that, he'd probably get the shit beaten out of him. It was a little small with a pink tip. His balls were the size of olives, but with a rounder, firm shape. Though, there were red bite marks on them. Natsu's eye twitched. With one hand, he traced a path from where Gray's balls split into the unusual reproductive organ they connected to: his vagina. It was small and slightly red, Natsu noted—puffy and recently used. Finally, two round globes shrouded Gray's tight butthole. Natsu was irritated by the sight of Gray's abused hole and seriously wished he'd slugged that Laxus guy. He traced the abused hole with a finger and Gray's breath hitched. Did it still hurt? Natsu snarled. That only made him angrier! He used two fingers to stretch the opening, getting a whimper from the man under him.

"Quit it, Natsu!" he breathed out, squirming in Natsu's arms. Gray tried to push Natsu off with his hands, but it was hard to do in his current position.

Stopping was the last thing on Natsu's mind. As he shoved his fingers inside the molested hole. Gray howled. It. Fucking. _Hurt_. If Laxus wasn't bad enough, this bastard had to come along. Natsu shuddered. It was slick and squishy inside, but Gray's walls felt like they were squeezing around Natsu's finger—like the hole was sucking his finger in unwillingly. And it felt extraordinarily stimulating. Especially when he twisted his fingers around. Natsu didn't even notice when he had started panting. His face was flushed and pulsing to the rapid beat of his heart. He wondered how it would feel with his member inside. The thought pulsed in his nether regions.

"I said get the fuck off!" Gray finally snapped and writhed one of his legs out of Natsu's weakened grasp. He promptly kicked the excited man in the face, sending him tumbling to the hard, carpeted ground.

"Ouch!" the pinkette hissed.

"Damn it Nastu! I thought you were asexual!" Gray shouted, trying to calm his beating heart. Honestly, Natsu fingering him was not on his agenda. And Lucy and Erza had said so when he met them. So, why the hell did he do it?

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not—NO! Nope! We are _not_ having this conversation!" Natsu suddenly shouted, recalling a similar dialogue from his dream. He clamped his hands over his red ears. Scratch that, his entire face was red. "Because I don't want random purple tentacles popping out of the ground!"

Gray could only stare at the man on the ground. His mouth was hung open, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you so strange?!" he yelled and pulled his underwear back on.

"Don't call me strange! It was just really interesting to look at!"

"Are you serious? That's the weirdest part!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't stick a finger in my va-va-ass!" Gray shouted back, stuttering at the end. It still felt wrong to admit he indeed had a vagina.

"I didn't. I stuck it in your vagina," Natsu corrected bluntly. Gray smacked his forehead.

"Don't say it out loud, you idiot!" He fell back onto the bed. Arguing with this guy tired him out more than Laxus.

"Why not? It's the truth."

"Be-because! It's wrong…" Gray sighed. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.

Natsu stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Was it really that odd? He should come to the corporation! There was a bunch of weird-ass people! And maybe their organs weren't like Gray's, but their personalities, appearances, and characteristics were way bizarre. Just look at him. Natsu was born with very pointy teeth. As a child, he had to get them dulled because he nearly bit his tongue off while chewing a piece of gum. _It's kind of sad really: death by gum._

"Hmm, I don't think it's weird. Everyone's different in his or her own way. And sure some people will look at you differently, but who cares? If they're disgusted, then they aren't your real friends—and they don't matter. But, look. Gray, look at me," Natsu commanded softly, waiting until those dark blue eyes rested on him before he smiled a toothy grin. "I'm not disgusted. Not one bit. This just shows that I value you too much as a friend. So, you shouldn't be disgusted either."

A friend. It didn't sound like the right word. Family? Maybe. Natsu wasn't sure. He never expected to say such things to Gray anyway—it just sort of slipped out without him thinking. Natsu shrugged. _Oh well._ He wasn't appalled to being friends with Gray. He was a cool dude sometimes. And really funny when he got angry or embarrassed. And his eyes were nice to look at sometimes. So, it wasn't all that bad to be around the guy.

Gray stared at the smiling man before him. He was speechless. Really, what could he have said to something like that? All of his life, his father hated him—despised even—because of this deformity. He wouldn't even look at Gray, nor would he let others look either. Gray was such an ignominy to him. But this man in front of him… Natsu wouldn't _stop_ looking. Gray's throat swelled up and his eyes felt prickly.

"Mkay…" he mumbled, not sure of what else to say.

"Oi, oi! Are you crying? Did my words touch your icy heart that much?" Natsu teased and Gray glared daggers at him.

"Shut up and get your eyes checked!" he sniffled, shielding his burning face from the smirking pinkette.

.

**A/N: **I lied. Here's a website instead (laziness at its finest): Intersex: MedlinePlus Medical Encyclopedia


	6. Chapter 6

**Who You Love**

By: Mayeri

.

**Recap: **Explanation of a normal morning with Gajeel. The grouchy guy breaks some horrible news to Gray—Laxus ordered him for the whole night! They had an argument about condoms when Natsu barged into the room and got the blonde to leave. Reluctantly, Gray explained to Natsu that he had both reproductive organs. He shocked by how accepting the pinkette is.

.

**A/N:** Howdy y'all! Finally found time to update both stories! Man I'm on a role. So don't another update in other ten months... joking... probably.

Enjoy.

.

.

Chapter 6

_Drunk.  
_

"I'll have another Bud Light and he'll take a Guinness Draught," Loke said to the bartender. It was about nine o' clock at night on a chilly Monday. And Natsu and Loke decided to go out drinking at a local bar. In all honesty, drinking on a Monday night wasn't the best idea in the world, but work was stressful and the bar was close by. Loke convinced Natsu to come with him to the bar—a guy's night out.

It took a bit of begging though. Natsu wasn't one to drink on a weekday. And he sort of—just maybe—wanted to go visit Gray after work. Not really, just a little bit. To pop his head in. Only for a second. But, he let go of that plan when Loki visited his office. Loke was persuasive. He considered Natsu needed a drink to get away from Lucy and Erza (and their love schemes) for a bit and let go of some stress.

It made sense though. Lucy was starting to pester him about Gray at work. She wanted to know specific details about Natsu's visits. Were they friends? Were they _more_ than friends? Was he crushing on Gray? Or the other way around? Did Natsu want her to hook him up with a nice girl from another company? Did he want her to hook him up with a nice _guy_ from an electronics corporation? And whatever information Lucy got out of him, she reported to Erza. It was suffocating and frustrating!

So, here they sat on the dark, wooden bar stools with their elbows against the polished, black marble counter. The bar was quaint and small, but held a comfortable atmosphere. Not many fights happened, and the bartenders were friendly and patient with customers who had a little too much to drink. Loke's tie was already loosened, his jacket sitting in his lap, while Natsu had his tie wrapped around his head. His jacket was lost somewhere and his sleeves were rolled up and out of the way. Not having had a drink in a while, Natsu forgot how low his tolerance was. _Oh well~! It's okay to let loose now and then!_ Natsu hummed to himself as he chugged his Draught. The foam bubbled on his upper lip. He chuckled from the feeling.

"Whoa dude, take it easy. You're kind of swaying in your seat…" Loke trailed off.

"It's kay," Natsu giggled, finally detaching his lips from the drink. He stopped moving a bit, hunched over, and darted his eyes side-to-side. He touched a finger to his lips and made a 'shh-ing' noise. "But don't tell Gray~, he'll hold it over me foreva!"

Loke laughed, very amused by his longtime friend. He was definitely drunk, but at least he could still speak pretty well. _Must be a talent_. He took a small sip before asking, "Who's Gray?"

Natsu's eyes widened. He stared at his black loafers as a small blush brightened his face. He mumbled some incoherent words, deciding whether he should tell Loke or not. Natsu's eyes trailed back up to Loke's amused face before he answered, "My friend…"

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't look that way to me." Natsu froze at the words before turning back to the tall glass and chugging the rest of its contents. He gave a small burp and a smile was plastered onto his face. The blush only deepened. He looked at Loke and shook his head harshly, getting dizzy from the action.

"Ha-ha, then what?"

Natsu continued his mute act, but abruptly stopped acting nervous and giggly. His attention was taken by two guys sitting at the counter a few bar stools down. There was a white-haired man and a guy with thick eyebrows. The white-haired guy was of average height with a muscular and toned body. He hair was bluish-silver (white) and jutted upwards on top of his head. His eyes were slanted with dark round pupils and surrounded by dark lines. The eyebrow guy was short with black eyes. His black eyebrows were squared and held a defined spike pointing downwards. His hair was tied back into a braid. They were very drunk, even Natsu could tell. They talked loudly and obnoxiously, wanting the entire bar to overhear. And their conversation enraged him to no end.

" 'eah, that prick, Gray, lived across from m'eh 'nd never 'ung out with m'eh, never listen' to m'eh—like he t'ought he was better than m'eh. Always stay'n his house," the white-haired man slurred. He used the counted for support because he would've fallen by now if he hadn't. Countless bottles decorated the countertop around them.

" 'ell, it 'as so su'prisin' to see him finally listenin' and followin' my e'ery word: gimme a lap dance, suck me off. Ahahahahaha~ 'nd he looked like he 'as gonna kill m'eh da entire time! It turned m'eh on even more." Natsu gripped the empty glass in his hand, snapping at the bartender to get him another. His knuckles were turning white and the glass felt like it would break at any moment. Loke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he ignored it. His ears sobered up enough to pick up those bastards' conversation and he was glad he did. Those fucktards were messing with the wrong guy.

"But den he 'ook off his pants and everythin' got disgustin'. Da guy's all messed up down ther'! I 'anted t'ah file a complaint, it 'as so bad!"

**_Snap._**

"What the fuck did you say?" Natsu roared. The bar became deadly silent. He chugged all of his beer before slamming the bottle onto the counter. It just fueled his anger even more. How dare this guy… how dare he berate Gray like that! What gave him the right to say such things?!

"Oi, Natsu! What's the problem?" he heard Loke ask him warily, but dismissed it. Natsu fumed, glaring daggers into the smiling white-haired bastard.

" 'at? Ya got a problem, pinky?" the guy hiccupped. His eyebrow partner tried to get up, but failed miserably and dropped to the floor, passed out. White hair smiled wider when his eyes twinkled with realization. "Don't 'ell m'eh you're his friend or somethin'?"

"Take it back." Natsu's words slurred a bit, but that rang clear as day in the white-haired guy's ears. He stood up, stumbling a bit and walked over to the drunken duo. Loke staggered out of his seat too, trying to get Natsu to back down. Fights were strictly prohibited in this bar.

But this bastard just laughed, holding Natsu's rancorous glare. "Naw." He stood, gaining support from the counter as he sized up to the pinkette. Placing his beer-stained lips to Natsu's ear he whispered, "He 'as unnatural."

All hell broke lose.

Faster than anyone could blink, a fist connected with the white-haired man's eye. He lurched backwards and crashed to the ground. But a body sat right on top of him. Natsu roared in a blind rage. He promptly began to pound the guy in any way he could. Right eye. Left cheek. Nose. Right temple. He didn't even know why he was so mad. He shouldn't have let those words get to him. Someone who couldn't see Gray for who he was wasn't deserving of his attention. But the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the tears prickling his eyes, the rapid beating of his heart told him otherwise. And he wasn't going to stop until a multitude of arms wrenched him off the now-unconscious bastard.

His fists were still painted red as they were thrown out of the bar and forbidden from coming back. And Natsu didn't feel a shred of guilt.

"Okay… wow. So, you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Loke tried to ask calmly, but failed. That bar was where he picked up most of his sweet honeys. And now he couldn't ever step foot inside ever again.

"He was badmouthing someone I knew…" the pinkette trailed off, fully knowing how lame his explanation sounded. Finally his adrenaline was slowly dissipating, and his actions started weighing on his conscious. "Sorry man."

However, he didn't fully regret it. His mind was sort of waving his actions off. All he wanted to do now was find the dark-haired man. Loke sighed. _Note to self: never take Natsu out drinking. Ever._ The orange-haired man turned back to his drunk friend to find him having trouble standing on his own.

"Hey Natsu, you're really swaying there. Maybe you should just crash at my place tonight," Loke suggested. He knew Natsu's penthouse was quite far away and driving was out of the question.

Natsu shook his head. He was still kind of angry at the guy at the bar. He sighed and tried to clear his blurred vision. "It's kay. I gotta meet someone… see yah at work." With that, Natsu wobbled in the opposite direction of his worried friend.

.

_Knock! Knock-knock! Knock!_

Gray looked up from his book, the Properties of Ice, and raised an eyebrow at the banging. Since when did people knock on his door? _Must be a newbie._ He bookmarked his page and slid off the bed, trudging over to the door. He wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. This white-haired guy was being a total asshole today, making Gray succumb to his every need because he kept saying he'd file a complaint if not. He hated it when customers did that. But what really ticked him off were those disgusted eyes he glared at Gray with. He wanted claw them out of the guy's head. _Why the fuck did he come to my room then?_

Gray pulled the door open and scowled darkly. Maybe the guy (or girl) would run off in the other direction and he'd get his peace and quiet back. But immediately after he opened the door, two hands gripped his shoulders. A body was pushed into his and a pair of chapped lips found their way to his, pressing hard against his lips. Gray was shocked in a billion different ways. One: because this person randomly started kissing him. Two: because this man had a strong taste of beer, and a faint taste of smoked meat. Three: because he had pink hair. There was only one person Gray knew with that shade of pink hair.

"Natsu?!" Gray tried to say, but it only came out muffled in vibrations. And the pinkette enjoyed the feeling.

Natsu was currently holding onto Gray for dear life. His legs were wobbly as he kicked the door closed. He hummed happily against Gray's lips. He felt out of it and dizzy, but he didn't want to stop just yet.

Gray was more occupied with the fact that if he let go of Natsu, the man would probably crash to the ground and cause a commotion. Though the kiss wasn't great, it wasn't bad either. _Better than the first time,_ Gray thought. He tilted his head to the side to for a more comfortable position.

Why was he still kissing Natsu in the first place? Did the idiot finally come for sex? Should he stop or give in? Gray acted different with Natsu than his other customers. He was rowdy, independent, and refused to do anything he didn't want to do. He should never act out against a customer, but he always had with the hothead. _Well, that's because Natsu's different_, Gray thought. Ugh, he had never been so confused in his life. Yeah, they've had some weird sexual encounters, but nothing serious. It never seemed like Natsu wanted to look at him _that_ way, so Gray didn't think about what would happen if he had. He didn't think it was necessary.

Natsu must have been getting his kissing advice from the alcohol, because he would not let up on the force. And Gray was getting used to those chapped lips—even though he'd only tasted them once before. They were rough, but nice. Dry, but warm. He slowly eased into Natsu's pace, opening his mouth when the pinkette prodded his lips with his needy tongue. Natsu was sloppy, licking at Gray's tongue, at his teeth. He explored this foreign space. It tasted like minty toothpaste, which added a chilly feel to the warm cavern. He dragged his tongue against the roof of Gray's mouth and earning a pleased moan.

Gray was impressed. Maybe Natsu wasn't as inexperienced as he believed. Gray returned the favor by sucking slowly on Natsu's wild tongue, getting it to freeze up. And he whimpered—his body quivering in Gray's hands. New sensations started pulling at the strings in Natsu's mind, whispering dirty new ideas in his mind. His stomach was uneasy and rumbling. Twisting and pulling. Natsu pressed up against Gray and backed him into a wall. He was hooked on the man in front of him. And he didn't want to let go…

Until he felt the burn of his lungs crying for air, Natsu finally released Gray's lips with a loud, wet popping noise. He eyed the saliva dripping from Gray's panting mouth as it carved a path down his chin.

"I heard this bastard talking bad about you…" he slurred. He pecked Gray's lips countlessly, enjoying the feel of kissing more and more with each press. He nearly forgot why he came to the brothel. Gray scrunched his nose up at the smell of beer wafting off Natsu's breath. "Sooo I came to ward off da rest of da bastards. 'Cause I got… got you now… _snore._" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu's head tilted back then dove forward, smashing into Gray's nose. All of his weight suddenly leaned on the dark-haired man. _Ouch, son of a—!_ Gray cursed under his breath before dragging the drunken Natsu to the bed and pulling him onto it. The man snored peacefully with a satisfied smile on his face. Gray couldn't help but laugh. He pulled the covers up to Natsu's chest. He didn't really understand why Natsu suddenly showed up. Well, did Natsu ever have a reason when he popped in? _I guess it doesn't matter_. Gray's mood was better than before, so he supposed it was all right for the idiot to stay a bit longer.

"Mm, thanks… you asshole," he hummed before turning back to his fascinating book.

.

_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop –H. L. Mencken_

.

Natsu stirred from his sleep. His bed felt off today—not as comfortable as usual. The bitter taste of beer assaulted his mouth and he groggily opened his eyes. Ugh, and he had a raging headache to boot. His room was dimly lit and extremely undecorated—wait a second! His room was far from bare! Where the hell was… no way… Tentatively, Natsu looked to his right. Gray must've nodded off while reading another boring book about ice. He was still sitting upright, his head tilted back against the headboard. Natsu sort just stared at the man. His brain was still slowly registering and booting up to speed.

He never noticed how thick Gray's eyelashes were. It seemed like Natsu's eyelashes fell out every five seconds since it felt like he always had one stuck in his eye. Gray's face was pulled into a calm expression, his mouth open slightly with drool dried in a path to his chin. Ha-ha, he drooled when he was sleeping! Natsu snickered quietly. Nonetheless, the question still remained. Why the hell was he in Gray's room? He still had his work suit on and Gray was still in those stupidly tight boxers, so he didn't need to worry about if they did it or not.

He remembered going out drinking with Loke… then there was this white-haired bastard badmouthing Gray—Natsu socked him in the eye, he remembered… then he parted with Loke… it was sort of fuzzy, but he guessed he took a taxi to _Takeover_ and trudged to Gray's room. Oh, that was right. He was remembering now. Then, he banged on his door and started… making out… with Gray…

"What the fuck?!" he bolted completely out of the bed, backing up to the wall. Gray snapped his head forward, waking up from the sudden shout. _Ouch_. He neck was killing him.

"What are you doing here?" Gray glanced at the clock: 7:37a.m. The brothel wasn't even close to opening yet! Wait. Oh shit. Gray forgot to get Natsu out last night! He must've dozed off! "Shoot. You need to leave. Now. Hey, quit freaking out!"

"B-b-b-but I ki-ki-ki-kissed you!" A blush danced over Natsu's face.

"Yes, and the sky's blue. And the grass's green. Stating facts won't get you out of here any faster!" Gray jumped out of bed as well, cracking and stretching his neck. _Note to self. Never fall asleep while reading._

Gray peeked outside his room and sighed in relief when he saw Gajeel sitting outside his door. He must have kept the manager away. Gray thought it was a little weird the manager hadn't stormed in on him and Natsu overnight.

"Hmph. I won't do this again, so no more overnighters," he huffed, getting up from his spot.

"Gajeel! You are a lifesaver!" Gray whispered, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He turned back to Natsu to tell him to hurry the hell up. If the manager wasn't up and about just yet, then Natsu might just make it out without any trouble! But the hothead was standing there all wide-eyed and angry for some reason. "Hey, come on. Why are you so pissed?"

Natsu growled and pushed past Gray. "No reason."

He didn't forget to glare darkly at Gajeel (aka. the grouchy guy) as he walked by though. What? Did Gray just go around kissing everything he laid eyes on? Natsu shook his head. He shouldn't be so mad, but he was. Who Gray kissed shouldn't matter to him—he was a legal prostitute—but it still did. Because whether Natsu liked it or not, Gray mattered to him. Gajeel turned to Gray with an eyebrow raised and he just shrugged in return, following after the storming Natsu.

They walked out of the building in silence. Passerby gave the two weird stares—probably because Gray was still in only his black boxers.

"Well, I have to get to work somehow, so…" Natsu mumbled, still not looking at the dark-haired man.

"Why aren't you looking at me? What, are you mad I didn't wake you up or something?" Gray asked. Really, what was this guy's problem? Natsu scoffed. He would have been mad, but thankfully his internal clock went off before work started.

"What? Don't tell me you're mad because I gave Gajeel a little peck," Gray teased lightly, but dropped his jaw when Natsu's cheeks reddened a bit. "No way!"

"Shut up, you perverted stripper!" Natsu shouted, gaining even more stares (luckily there weren't many people out at seven in the morning). He didn't choose to be mad!

Gray laughed. This guy was so amusing, getting worked up over nothing. He grabbed Natsu's chin and pulled him in close, capturing his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. _Mm, as chapped as ever._ Natsu fluttered his eyes closed for a moment. He shouldn't have enjoyed it, but he couldn't help it. He liked the taste of Gray—even with the morning tang on it. When he pulled away, Gray looked straight in Natsu's eyes with an entertained glint.

"I don't kiss Gajeel like that. Besides, he's got a thing for Levy—the waitress you don't like," Gray hummed and Natsu flinched. _Oh…_ He instantly felt stupid for getting frustrated at the two.

Natsu pulled out of Gray's grasp, the pink color still on his cheeks, "I-It's not like a cared or anything. You're reading into it too much."

"Oh, so you always have a stick up your ass in the morning. Thanks for the warning."

"Shut up, bastard! I got to go or I'll be late," Natsu grumbled before turning to leave.

"Have a good day at work, honey!" Gray laughed and walked back into the underground brothel. Natsu tensed up at the comment, so Gray laughed even harder.

The look on his face was priceless.

.


End file.
